


[Podfic] There's A Seat Here Alongside Me

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dark Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie Spoilers, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Series Spoilers, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about Dean’s genetics has kept the vampirism cures from working. Sam tries to find a solution and discovers the absolute top in genetic research, Charles Xavier. Problem is: he’s all the way in England. Castiel joins them there to confirm what they’re told by Charles, and there they discover Dean isn’t as human as he once thought. Meanwhile, Stiles and Scott go looking for Jackson in England and find themselves in the Xavier household, needing some help. At the same time, Logan helps two young mutants escape Stryker, and accompanies them to a place he hopes is safe. If that isn’t enough for the world, two gods crash-land in the centre of all this with only one super soldier around to keep them from destroying cities. Charles Xavier has never had a busier year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There's A Seat Here Alongside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There’s a Seat Here alongside Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194995) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> Collab with Ebyru, for Extreme Big Bang. XD Due to technical difficulties on my part we didn't get it finished on time! But that's okay cuz it's here now. LoL
> 
> ***UPDATE***  
> Ebyru found some missed editing on my part in Part Three and Four, and I've fixed those mistakes, and reuploaded everything. So sorry about any inconvenience! <3

There's A Seat Here Alongside Me

7:38:32

[Download M4B ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5hw91wmhvhv9itd/There's_A_Seat_Here_Alongside_Me_\(fix\).m4b) [378 MB]

[Download MP3 (zipped)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/egikm8ls8urjd7z/Updated.zip) [415 MB]

 

Listen

[Part One- Hunters](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g4t1njy6264j6xc/Part_One.mp3) (1:24:05)

[Part Two- Professor](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wzc98izctqkl3u9/Part_Two.mp3) (1:18:10)

[Part Three- Wanderers Unite](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u9313f8b0c18596/Part_Three.mp3) (1:17:29)

[Part Four- Beacon Hills' Boys](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cnpbmljvs4itb87/Part_Four.mp3) (1:41:25)

[Part Five- Defector-Vengers](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1a4uzz7pifzaj2b/Part_Five.mp3) (1:56:53)


End file.
